Layla?
Blaze woke up to see Bean and Sushi standing over him laughing. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Shouted Blaze, while Bean and Sushi ran out of the room screaming and laughing at the same time. He got out of bed and went to look in the mirror. His hair was dyed bright red instead of the normal chestnut. He grabbed his usual black shirt and jeans and walked downstairs. "Blaze, how are you going to school looking like that?" Asked Bean. "I wasn't planning on it until you dyed my hair red dipwad." muttered Blaze. Bean looked shocked and offended at the same time. "I didn't dye your hair...... Me and Sushi dyed you're hair red!" said Bean with a slight chuckle. Sushi giggled a bit as Blaze walked to go get the cereal. "What are you giggling about Sushi?" asked Blaze. "Oh it's just we pit a little gold spray paint in you're hair!" chuckled Sushi. Blaze looked mad as he threw the cereal on the floor, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door. Sushi and Bean chuckled a bit and followed him. When they got to the bus stop there was a girl with red hair about their age was sitting there with headphones in her ears lip synching to a song. Blaze tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, uh are you new to the neighborhood?" asked Blaze. The girl took out her headphones and nodded. She put her headphones in again while Two boys walked up behind Blaze and pantsed him. Blaze laughed as Aaron and Axel fell over laughing. They heard some screaming as a boy with jet black hair and casual clothes ran out of Blaze's house clutching a backpack. It was Blaze's 16 year old brother Clash. Blaze and Clash's mom was yelling at Clash for waking up so late. The bus pulled up outside and the kids walked onto it. Blaze walked down the isle while kids were laughing at his red hair. He sat on the end of a seat next to the girl that was at the bus stop. "Uh dudette what's your name?" Asked Blaze. "I'm Layla, I used to go to a private school but I was kicked out becuase of my pow..." Layla stopped talking and got up and sat next to Bean and Sushi. Blaze hesitated and thought of what she said. The bus stopped and there was a loud creaking. A boy walked on the bus and all the windows froze with ice and a dark purple mist swirled around him. "Where is the Light power pheasents?!" Asked the boy. Blaze gasped as he realized who is was. The boy Hydra from the other day that tried to hurt Blaze. Blaze stayed calm and tried to do that fireball thing that he did yesterday. A bolt of lightning broke his concentration as the girl Layla's eyes turned a glowing shade of Silver. The bolt of lightning hit the bus door and it exploded. Layla jumped out and Blaze followed her. "Why are you following me Fire Warrior?" Asked Layla. "Running away from Hydra." replied Blaze. Layla looked shocked. "How do you know Hydra?!" Asked Layla with a shock. "He attacked me yesterday, are they're more of our kind Layla?" Asked Blaze. Layla chuckled "Actually you're sister Bean is one, the power of Earth, and Sushi has the power of Agility, a minor power." Said Layla with a grin. Blaze looked shocked. There was a scream from the bus drove away without Layla and Blaze. Blaze and Layla laughed and ran after the bus. Blaze's eyes turned gold for a slight second then it ended. This was the start of a new friendship. To be continued in Warriors